Winx Club - Episode 310
Attack of the Zombie Witches - 4kids (Alfea Under Siege in the Italian Version) Is the tenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. This is the first time Musa got her Enchantix. Synopsis Valtor/Baltor and the Trix, who were bored with Andros, go to Cloud Tower. He bewitches the girls at Cloud Tower and locks up Griffin. Under Valtor's power, they unleash an attack upon Alfea. At Alfea, Ms. Faragonda suspects there is something wrong with the weather, and the other teachers suspect it too. The witches start attacking Alfea, but with the barrier, they can n ot attack the girls. Valtor challenges Ms. Faragonda and they fight in the forest. The barrier breaks due to the impact, so another magic barrier is recreated. The Trix manage to go inside the barrier and find the Hall of Enchantments to get the spells. The Winx, except Aisha and Stella, and a couple of the other fairies patrols inside the school to prevent any witches from reaching the Hall of Enchantment. Princess Galatea finds the Trix first. The Trix make her show them the Hall of Enchantments. She sends sound waves, which catches the attention of Bloom and Musa. Musa confirms that the sound waves were from Galatea, and that she was in danger. As the Trix examine the books, a couple books fall on them, and Icy freezes and breaks Galatea's wings. The Winx come in, and fight off the Trix. Darcy sets the library on fire and the Trix leave. Galatea runs into the fire to collect the spell books so she can get her wings back. Musa runs in after her to save her before it was too late. She receives her Enchantix. With fairy dust, she was able to stop the fire and get Galatea's wings back. The witches goes back to Cloud Tower, and Alfea is safe. However Faragonda has not been back. Major Events *Valtor and the Trix invade Alfea *Icy destroys Galatea's wings *Musa earns her Enchantix *Musa uses her Enchantix powers to restore Galatea's wings *saves her from a fire started by darcy Debuts *Young Miss Griffin *Fairy Mirta Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Miss Griselda *Miss Griffin *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Mirta (Fairy Form) *Valtor *Galatea Trivia *This is the final appearance of Musa's Winx outfit. *This is the only appearance of Mirta's and Galatea's fairy outfits Goofs *Grizelda said in the last episode, for weakening the protective shield over Alfea in order to get back in from Eraklyon, they'd be punished the next day. However in this episode, they recieve no punishment whatsoever. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schemmel = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Rebecca Soler = Tecna Bella Hudson = Galatea Quotes Galatea! '- Musa' Musa, wait! '- Bloom' It's too hot! '- Musa' Go save yourself! '- Galatea' No! Never! I'm not leaving you! What's happening? '''- Musa, '''beginning of her Enchantix Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon